Caelfall
A small village located in Zerrabain. Just a days journey from Hitaria, the capital of Zerrabain, Caelfall is known best for its recent history with unfriendly folk. Despite a recent past of violence towards the town, its people continue to remain rather joyful and prosperous. Setting Caelfall is located in the vast plains of Zerrabain, a small horseback's journey to Lake Terland, and a day's travel to Hiteria. It is a small village, its size as large as it is only due to the many farms around its perimeter. The land was chosen due to its leveled and fertile fields, which can grow a great deal of crops for both itself and surrounding towns and cities in need of food. The village itself is modest, with small buildings and dirt roads. Despite this, while the history of them are lost, a large set of catacombs are built below its surface. Until the Rebellion of Zerrabain in 1129, they remained relatively empty. And in recent history due to a necromancer making her home there, a large section of the tombs have been cut off due to a collapse in the tunnels. Culture Agriculture is a deeply woven part of Caelfall, and has been for its entire existence. The foods they grow there are rich in nutrients and growth, and it is common for farmers to travel to many nearby villages, towns and cities in order to sell their foods. During the winter months times are especially hard for the village with their lack of fresh fruits and vegetables, so much of their population works hard to make enough gold during the summer and fall months to make up for the cold. Further yet, with the village being relatively close to Lake Terland, a portion of its settlers take to fishing all year round, eating and selling their catches to nearby settlements in need of fresh fish. However, this also allows them more problems with animals, both due to their abundance of crops as well as the nearby freshwater lake. Caelfall has adapted greatly over the past ten years since the Day of Justice, when the revolution came to an end. Like many, the people feared magic to a great extent, and outlawed it like its neighbor city Hiteria. However now, save for necromancy, it is a welcomed skill; and a skill that is often used in the assistance in their fishing and crops. While magic grows common, Caelfall still has troubles with both the birth of children, and daemons; turning blind eyes to those that had sex outside of marriage, but causing public outcries at the conceivement of a child out of wedlock. Most either leave the village if this happens, or marry the father of the child, in fear of their baby being labeled a daemon. Daemon's themselves, if found, are often chased out of the village quietly. Despite its problems, it is a friendly enough town willing to give shelter and food to those in need. The village is tightly knit together, celebrating festivals as a large family, and will often band together to make sure all is right in their home. Important People Persons that the common citizen of Caelfall would know, or know of. Caelfall's size, and closeness to Hiteria, has caused it to be run mostly by the residents themselves. Due to this there is no Lord or Lady, save for the noble men and women of Hiteria. Brom and Lillian Ward Brom, an elder guard of Caelfall, and his daughter Lillian. Lillian Ward had attacked the town with her magic, and was killed because of it. Brom, whom had helped her in her crimes, now wastes in jail. History and Events A good portion of this village's history is lost in time; insignificant to most to have written down. It is in its most recent history that portions of literature mark what has happened in this insignificant town. Burning of the Farms 1119 A small group of criminals had made camp near the waters of Terland lake. The town, unequipped to deal with them properly, opted to leave them be. The bandits were not there for water, however; soon they came to the village, demanding they give them all they wished for. Any gold, and food. But the village, too bold and arrogant for their own good as a whole, refused. There were more of them than the bandits, and they could not afford to lose what they already had. The bandits left. And set fire to a group of farms and their houses in the middle of the night, killing various families as well as months work of crops. With little choice the village gave what remained, and the criminals left. While other towns and cities assisted Caelfall in rebuilding, to a point, the loss of the families still plague some to this day. The Revolution of Zerrabain 1129 Caelfall played a very minor role in this battle; men in every family had left to join the war between a King and his son, on either side, just as every village's men did. Some fought for the cause they believed in, while others did not. However despite the village seemingly impartial to the civil war in Zerrabain, as time went on it was clear that most had allegiances with, at the time, Prince Landford Gilham. The people of the village were sure to supply Landford's men with ample food and water, as well as a place to rest their heads when needed. In return, the town was never attacked by King Garridan, its borders protected vigilantly by the rebellion. This kindness towards the rebelling men paid off further once Landford won; upon being named King Landford, the town was awarded better guard, where they had been lacking previously, and a small watchtower placed to their north. As a show of thanks the town offered to bury a portion of the dead in their catacombs, where many war heroes now rest. The Rogue Necromancer 1138 Despite the village's more progressive nature, similar to Hiteria in its culture and morals, the village still remains unmoved in some morals. One of which being that of children before marriage; while accepted most everywhere in Zerrabain, and even other countries, Caelfall was most adamant that a child was the most holy of things, and could only be created under marriage. Under the belief that, when not, the child was born a daemon. A young woman in the town gave birth to a child, with not only no husband, but no man to name the father. Some in the village shook their heads in silence. Others, acted, and the child was taken from her in the dead of night and killed. In her rage, and unable to use her magical abilities to bring her son back, Lillian began to raise the dead in the night, wishing to wreak havoc on those that hurt her child. Her father, a guard named Brom, assisted in her endeavors. Making a hideaway in the catacombs for her to do her work. Caelfall was quick to send word to Hiteria for help in finding out the source of their dead beginning to walk in the night. Three brave men, two citizens and a squire, made their way to the town and made quick work of the catacombs. While one of the men died, two continued on, and defeated the necromancer. Lillian was killed in the battle, while Brom arrested. With the incident still fresh in the minds of Caelfall's people, magic has become a worry of the village once again. Category:Zerrabain Settlements